new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
STDs
DC of an STD based off the NPC carrier is as follows: Base DC will be listed with the STD Size DC * Thorp +2 * Hamlet +5 * Village +6 * Town +7 * City +8 Social Class DC-Modi. * Lower Lower Class +4 * Middle Lower Class +3 * Upper Lower Class +2 * Lower Middle Class +1 * Middle Middle Class 0 * Upper Middle Class -1 * Lower Upper Class -2 * Middle Upper Class -3 * Upper Upper Class -4 STDs Listed below Enlarged Scrotum Syndrome (E.S.S.) This disease is only contracted in males but can be carried by females. The effect is that the male's testicles become quite enlarged (2d12 inches (max. of two feet in diameter each)), for 2d4 days. The victim's movement is quartered. Constitution is halved. The pain is awful and its really embarrassing to be seen. There is a chance of 3 in 20 each month that chronic victims experience the disease again with the same growth each time. Base DC 10 Gonorrhea(Natural) An infectious disease of the genitourinary tract, rectum, and cervix, caused by the gonococcus, transmitted by sexual intercourse, and characterized by acute purulent urethritis with dysuria (Hey, its from Webster's Dictionary). There is a chance of 10 in 20 each month that chronic victims experience the disease again. Each fit of Gonorrhea will last for 4d4 days. Base DC 14 Insania(Natural) This disease causes the inflicted to gain a sexual insanity disorder (GM's choice; see below). The period of affliction lasts 4d6 months. There is a 2 in 20 chance each month that chronic victims experience the disease again. Base DC 10 Prurire(Natural) "The Itch" as it is better known is quite an uncomfortable but not lethal experience. The period of affliction is 1d4 weeks. There is a 10 in 20 chance each month that chronic victims experience the disease again. Base DC 12 Segmen Neus(Natural) This disease is named after a disgusting perverse ogre who was always pestering female of other species. The effects of the disease are as followed: * -2 to charisma damage each day (gradual disfigurement) * -1 to intelligence damage each day (gradual stupidity) * right leg goes bad making movement decrease by 90% * unable to participate in any sexual activity The disease will last for 1d4 days. There is a 15 in 20 chance each month that chronic victims experience the disease again. Base DC 8 Syphilis(Natural) A chronic infectious venereal disease caused by a spirochete (Webster's Dictionary is so laborious). Base DC 14. The disease comes in three steps: # a hamless swelling of the genitals and reddening of the genitals and the after, which will go away after 2d4 weeks. # 8 weeks after the infection, red roundly spots appear all over the body. These spots do not hurt or itch. These will stay for 8+1d2 weeks, but will reappear after one to two weeks at genitales and after. . 27+1d4 weeks after the infection, hair at the eybrows and the back of the head will start to fall out. # After 1d3 years, big growth, that will attack bones and organs. Years later, this this damage will cause the character to bleed to death. (this is barely all. Look it up. Very interesting!) Tuna(Natural) This disease only manifests itself in female characters. It causes the victim to reek of the smell of fish. Going unnoticed is quite impossible. In fact, if cats are around they will follow the victim. There is a 10 in 20 chance each month that chronic victims experience the disease again. This effect will last for 1d20 days. Base DC 9 Acidic Secretion(Magical) The sexual partner receives 2d8 points of damage on any round (GM's choice) during each sexual encounter. This disease is permanent until treated. The character infected with this disease is immune against his own acid and the acid of the person that infected him, only. Bitchy Magical Syndrome B.M.S.(Magical) This magical disease only affects females. Males can only become carriers. Females with this disease are always very moody. They change their mood every ten minutes or whenever a check based on charisma is required. This mood swings are rather extreme, from excitement to lazyness, from anger to joy. This can lead to such wonderful situations, that a female character, who was feinted during a combat sits down and looses all interest at the encounter. The effect will last for 2d6 days in a row. For 1d20 days afterwards, the woman is not effected, till the next fit of B.M.S sets in. Fiery Secretion(Magical) The sexual partner receives 2d6 points of damage on any round (GM's choice) during each sexual encounter. This disease is permanent until treated. The character infected with this disease is immune against his own fiery secretion and the secretion of the person that infected him, only. Mummy Crotch Rot(Magical) This disease is fatal in 1d6 months. For each month the rot progresses, the victim permanently loses two points of charisma. The disease can be cured only with a cure disease spell. Cure wounds and regenerate spells have no effect on a person inflicted with mummy crotch rot. What makes this disease very dangerous is, that an infected character is constantly horny (as described under sexual conditions) Orgasmatic Flight(Magical) Upon an orgasm, the inflicted levitates if he is not restrained. Then, he/she takes off in a random direction for 1d20 rounds at his normal speed. Upon coming into contact with a solid object (ex. wall), he/she takes off in another random direction. The GM may assign damage if necessary. The good side effect of this disease is, that the characters orgasm will last for the same amount of time. Orgasmatic Polymorph Upon an orgasm, the inflicted polymorphs into another creature (save those that are non-corporeal) from as small as wren to as large as a hippopotamus. Furthermore the victim gains its physical mode of locomotion and breathing as well. No system shock is required. This affect does not give the new form's other abilities, nor does it run the risk of changing personality and mentality. The duration of the polymorph is 10 minutes per]] constitution point of the character. Poison Secretion(Magical) The sexual partner subjected to a one time contact poison on any round (GM's choice) during each sexual encounter. The DM should decide on the type of poison. This disease is permanent until treated. The character infected with this disease is immune against his own poison and the poison of the person that infected him, only. Sexual Audible Glamer(Magical) Any time the inflicted engages in sexual activity, he/she has uncontrollable desires to yell, scream, etc. This yell becomes louder as the sexual encounter continues. The volume is based upon the round of sex. During the second round, the volume is that of one person. The ratio is two rounds for one person's volume. Thus, the noise increase to the equivalent of two men during the forth round, the noise of three men during the sixth, and so on. This disease is permanent until treated. The character is not aware of the effect of the disease. Sexual Chill Touch(Magical) On the tenth round of a sexual encounter and every tenth round thereafter, the inflicted causes a chill touch to his/her partner. The partner will take 1d10 points of damage due to the absolute cold. Further, the victim must save vs. paralysis or be utterly unable to move. This paralysis lasts until dispelled in some manner. (This could be real embarrassing to a government official paralyzed in a sleazy establishment.) Sexual Clairvoyance(Magical) The inflicted sees in his/her mind some unknown locale (chosen by the GM) at random times throughout a sexual encounter. 10% of those infected with this disease are lucky and see only sexual arousing scenes (although it is possible, that someone will see a beloved partner, who has sex with someone else at the moment). The other 90% may see some really disturbing stuff. Sexual Invisibility(Magical) The inflicted slowly turns invisible when having sex. This transformation begins on the second round and will end when the sexual encounter is finished. At this point, the inflicted will be totally invisible. The duration of invisibility is equal to the amount of rounds of the sexual encounter. (This could be beneficial when a quick an discreet exit is required.) Sexually Transmitted Lycanthrope(Magical) A person with this disease either becomes inflicted with lycanthrope or becomes a carrier of the dreaded disease. Roll a constitution check to see, if the character is inflicted or becomes a carrier. The base DCs to get the disease are as followed: Die Roll Result * up to 10 becoming inflicted * up to 20 becoming a carrier * 21+ uneffected The type of lycanthrope can be rolled (1d6) on the following table: * 1 Werebear 4 Wearboar * 2 Werefox 5 Wererat * 3 Werewolf 6 Weretiger